


baby... you're a firework?

by kbirb



Series: Little AUs, as requested by my tumblr followers [10]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's birthday, Gen, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbirb/pseuds/kbirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by @taramaclaay on tumblr: Steve walks in on Bucky performing an epic lip sync to Katy Perry's Firework, complete with hair brush microphone</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby... you're a firework?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even an AU, but I'm putting it in the collection because it would never happen... So it's basically an AU. My friend Bunny made me write this. But I haven't posted in a while and it's Bucky's birthday. I'm praying that someone else will send me a prompt for something I can flesh out, but who knows. Just in case, here's this awful prompt from an awful friend who wanted to torture me. (I say that with LOVE, mind you).

Steve was always nervous about leaving Bucky alone in the first year that they were reunited. He considered putting cameras in every room in the house or some form of highly intense security system. He was afraid of Bucky’s previous “handlers” getting in or of Bucky regressing and hurting himself or someone else. But Bucky always insisted he was fine and if he found one camera in his bedroom he would flip. So Steve just installed the security and a camera by the front and back doors and bit his tongue when Bucky would tease him.

Because of that, he was never sure what it was that Bucky might be doing all day. Sometimes, he’d come home to the furniture rearranged or a pie in the oven or to his living room infested with cats. (Buck must let them through the window). Some days, Steve would come home early and he’d always call ahead of time to see if Bucky wanted dinner or if they needed groceries. The two best friends had become very domestic.

Steve knew everything about Bucky, just like he had years before. He knew what Bucky’s favorite smell was (still fresh newspaper) and how Bucky took his coffee in the morning. He knew what music Bucky listened to (twenty one pilots when stressed out, old 40s music when sad/happy, and anything else when simply okay) and what could make Bucky laugh when he was in a Bad Place. Steve didn’t always know what to do, but he was a quick learner when it came to his best friend. The only things Steve would never know is everything that happened when Bucky was the Winter Soldier. But he didn’t need to know.

One day, Steve was headed back from Avengers Towers and couldn’t get a hold of Bucky. He hadn’t texted back initially, nor was he answering his cell phone. Even the house phone that Steve has installed because Bucky was always losing his phone was being ignored.

It was unlike Bucky to not answer after so many calls, so Steve was slightly panicked as he weaved in and out of traffic on his cycle. A million scenarios were rushing through his head. He reviewed the footage on the cameras and didn’t see anyone going in or out of the house, but that didn’t mean someone couldn’t have figured out a blind spot or be using some form of cloaking.

When Steve arrived home at 12, there was no sign of a break in. He scouted the perimeter of the house, look into the bottom windows, but there was no one around. He breathed in deep and entered the house. From upstairs, he could hear the beat of music.

Slowly, he sunk down on to the sofa and called up. “Buck?!” There was no reply. Bucky likely couldn’t hear anything over whatever he was listening to. It didn’t sound like the beat of his sad or angry or stressed music, so Steve’s worries began to subside. He shrugged off his leather jacket, pulled off his shoes, and walked upstairs.

The song coming from Bucky’s room sounded like…. pop music. Steve had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as he opened the door. But what he saw wasn’t quite what he expected. He was used to Bucky laying in bed, listening to music, or working at his computer while the music pounded.

Instead, he found Bucky dancing around on top of his bed. His hair was pulled into a bun and he was holding a brush like a microphone. Screeching off beat to the song, he was shaking his butt towards the door.

_BAAABY YOU’RE A FIIIIIREWORK_

_C’MON SHOW EM WHAT YOUR WOOOORTH_

_MAKE EM GO…._

He spun around and froze to a halt, staring wide-eyed at Steve who finally couldn’t hold it he. Bursting into laughter, he fell to the ground and yelled “KATY PERRY???”


End file.
